The Savannah Book
by weatherwatcher
Summary: This a story about Mowgli and Simba. But instead of Mowgli being raised by the wolves, he is raised by Pridelanders. Read as Mowgli, Simba and thier siblings, are trained to help lead and defend their family. And will Mowgli go back to his own kind once he sees them, or will he stay with his family to help fight Shere Khan and his evil Uncle Scar. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Savannah Book**

**Mowgli the man cub among Lions**

**chapter one**

_**This is a story of Mowgli being raised by the lions Pride Rock instead of the wolves of the jungle. Shere Khan will be in this fan fiction, but with help from Scar. Read as Mowgli and Simba must learn how to protect the pride and if Mowgli decides to either stay with the Pride or go to live with his own kind. And humans and lions will age at the same rate in this story. Oh, and Bagheera and Baloo will be the kings advisors instead of Zazu.**_

_Bagheera's narration after this stories events_

Many stories are told about these lands of Africa, known as the Pridelands. But none as mysterious as the story of a man named Mowgli.

It all started when I was doing my daily rounds in the Pridelands and was near the river when the peaceful silence was broken an unfamiliar sound. It was a sound like nothing I had ever heard before. I looked into a basket that was lying in a man's broken boat, and I saw something that I never would have expected. It, it was a man cub. Had I known how deeply I was to be involved, I would have obeyed my first impulse and walked away. Then I heard the man cub make a sound as if to say 'don't leave me alone', so I turned around and laid there as he continued to make his baby sounds. As I sat there I knew this man cub would need nourishment and soon. It was many days travel to the nearest man village, and without a mother's care he would soon parish. Then it occurred to me, Sarabi, Queen of the Pridelands had just been blessed with a litter of King Mufasa's cubs.

**(Note: I know in the original Lion king, Simba is their only cub, but this is a crossover story, so bare with me.)**

_At Pride Rock_

I had brought the man cub to the lions den, but I kept myself out of sight for I needed to see how the pride would react on their own. I saw Sarabi's cubs either playing tug of war or at least trying since they were only a few months old, or they were just resting as Sarabi watched them. As Sarabi and the pride walked into the den, carrying the cubs, I placed the man cub near the den but far enough to slip away. I hid and waited for the pride to notice him, but nothing happened, so I snuck back out and gently tapped the man cub's basket making him scream for a moment and getting the prides attention. I soon hid again, and saw that the cubs were first to crawl out and investigate. Sarabi soon came out and inspected the basket with Simba and Kula (one of Simba's sisters), who were leaning on it's sides and, well there was really no problem with the mother or pride sisters, thanks to the maternal instinct, but, I wasn't so sure about King Mufasa, their father. He sniffed the basket and made the man cub make some baby noises. He looked at Sarabi who gives him the 'can we take him in' look. He then looked back at the man cub who was giggling at him, and Mufasa couldn't help but smile at him. The man cub was just too cute to be killed and the King accepts him as his son. Sarabi then picks up the basket and carries the man cub into the den, with her cubs lying on her and Mufasa's backs. I crept closer and listened in and heard Mufasa ask, "What shall we name this little one Sarabi?"

As Sarabi had taken the man cub out of his basket and gave him a bath, she says, "I like Mowgli, what do you think honey?"

"That's a fine name for him. Prince Mowgli, kind of has a ring to it," Mufasa says, making him and his mate chuckle.

The pride soon settles in for the night and falls asleep, Sarabi keeping Mowgli between her forepaws, so he wouldn't wonder off and wouldn't get cold. I then took off to my tree where I sleep in the little oasis, that sat near Pride Rock. I too then fell asleep.

**End of chapter one for this crossover. Tell me what you guys think, I hope it didn't disappoint. Don't worry I haven't given up on my Lion King story, The Shadowland Princess. Just had this idea come to me a couple of days ago and didn't see any other stories like this in The Lion King/Jungle Book crossovers, I thought I'd start it. Hope you guys like it. Please read and review. Next chapter will be more with normal P.O.V. I'll update both stories when I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Savannah Book **

**Mowgli the man cub among Lions**

**chapter two**

_Bagheera's P.O.V._

Five times the seasonal rains had come and gone, and I often stopped by the cave to see how Mowgli the man cub was getting along with his siblings. He and his brother Simba were favorites of all the young lion cubs of the pride. I heard him and his brother Simba as they strolled through the Pridelands make a playful roar and soon the other lion cubs came running and tackled them. Nala was a best friend of them, and if ever one of the cubs got out of line with Mowgli she, Simba and the other siblings of Simba and Mowgli would stand up for him. No man cub could ever be happier, but I knew that one day We would have to introduce him to his own kind and have him make the final decision of whether to stay or go, the one thing the entire pride did not look forward to. For now we just watched over him and were to make sure he didn't get into trouble. I was always watchful of Scar, King Mufasa's brother, for I did not trust him. The day he found out about Mowgli, he seemed furious. He always seemed to want to get rid of Mowgli, and probably use any excuse to get him out of the pride, but low and behold I could not stop Mowgli from seeing his adopted uncle. I felt that these days he was planning something that would get rid of Mowgli and possibly his siblings leaving room for him to become next in line. I kept a close eye on him to make sure he wouldn't do anything to that would kill Mowgli or banish him from his family. Soon the day was gone and the Pride settled in for the night, as did I.

_Normal P.O.V._

The next morning Mufasa is the first to wake up and soon nudges Mowgli awake. He ask Mowgli to help him wake up the family and Mowgli does so. They soon are all on their feet and head up to the peak of Pride rock, Simba leading his and Mowgli's four siblings, While Mowgli rode on Sarabi's back, for he did not have the claws to climb some of the steep slopes. Soon they were at the top of Pride rock and Mufasa says, "Look cubs, everything the light touches is our Kingdom."

"Wow," they all exclaim.

"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day cubs, the Sun will set on my time here, and will rise with one of you as the new ruler," he says.

Recently he had passed a law that if there is no disruption between the cubs, the cubs may decide which of their siblings can take the throne. "And this will all be ours?" asks Simba.

"Everything," Mufasa says.

"Everything the light touches?" Kula asks and Mufasa nods.

Mowgli then looks towards a shadowy realm and asks, "But what about that shadowy place?"

The cubs look in that direction and Sarabi says, "That's beyond our borders and is very dangerous. You must promise me, you won't go there little ones."

Mowgli, Simba and their siblings nod, but Mowgli and Simba are curious as to what is there. "But I thought a king can do whatever he wants," exclaims Mheetu, (Simba's and Mowgli's brother).

"There's more to being king then getting your way all the time," Mufasa says.

"There's more?" the three boys joke.

"Ha ha boys," Mufasa says.

He explains to them about the 'Circle of Life' as they stroll the Pridelands, then Bagheera and Baloo show up and say, "Good morning sire."

"Good morning Bagheera, good morning Baloo," Mufasa says.

"Checking in with the morning report," Bagheera says.

"Fire away," Mufasa says.

Both Baloo and Bagheera say what they need to and the other cubs pay attention while Simba and Mowgli are distracted by pouncing on a cricket. "What are you doing boys," Sarabi asks.

"Pouncing," they say in unison.

"Let some old pros show you how it's done," Mufasa says, knowing full well how jumpy Bagheera can get.

As Baloo sees what's happening as Bagheera rants on with his report and he doesn't say a word. "Stay low to the ground," Mufasa says.

"Yeah, okay. Stay low to the gorund right? Yeah," the boys say.

"Shh, try not to make a sound. Take it slow," Sarabi says.

She then signals the boys to pounce and Simba and Mowgli pounce onto Bagheera's back scaring him and making him run a few feet before looking back to see who scared him. Sarabi, Mufasa, Baloo and the cubs were all laughing while Simba and Mowgli give each other a paw/hand high five and walk proudly back to their parents. "That's very good," Mufasa says.

Bagheera then gets news from a gopher who says there are hyena's in the Pridelands. He then warns Mufasa who then says, "Baloo, Bagheera, escort Sarabi and the cubs' home."

"Aw, dad, can't we come?" Simba and Mowgli protest.

"No boys, it's too dangerous," Mufasa says, before taking of.

"Your father is right little ones. Come on let's head back to Pride Rock," Sarabi says, as she lowers herself to let any of her cubs who wanted a ride, get on her back.

Mowgli got on for he ran out of energy much faster than any of his siblings, and Simba as well for he and Mowgli had been playing around more than the other cubs. soon they were back at Pride Rock, and Simba and Mowgli ask if they can go see Scar. Sarabi was just suspicious about Scar as Bagheera, but knew the boys might complain about not seeing, and Scar seemed to be keep himself under the radar for something, but they didn't know what for the boys never said anything suspicious about him, but that made them all the more curious. Sarabi let them go to see him but then asked Bagheera to follow them and remain out of veiw. Bagheera did so, for he was good with stealth. Baloo went off to eat some berries and Sarabi took her cubs to a resting spot near Pride Rock and then gave them each a bath, and Mheetu just like Simba and Mowgli hated them, but the three girls didn't mind one bit.

**End of Chapter two. I'm trying to throw lines in from both the movies into this crossover. This crossover is to revolve around mostly Simba and Mowgli, though I'll try to get their siblings into farther chapters. I know Mheetu was originally Nala's younger brother and Kula's is just a friend, but i thought I'd use them as Simba's siblings in this crossover, I'll see if I can come up with original names for the other two girls. I don't own any of the Lion King or Jungle Book characters. Please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Savannah Book **

**Mowgli the man cub among Lions**

**chapter three**

Bagheera followed Simba and Mowgli to where Scar was, and kept himself out of sight listening in on the conversation. "Hey Uncle Scar," Simba and Mowgli say together.

"Well hello boys, how are you?" Scar says as if he were trying to seem caring.

"Great, Mom and Dad showed us the whole kingdom today," Mowgli says.

"And we get to rule it all," Simba says.

"Yes, well forgive me for not leaping for joy, bad back you know," Scar sarcasticly says.

"Hey Uncle Scar, when we rule, what'll that make you?" Simba asks.

"A bunch of monkeys uncle," Scar says.

"Ha ha, you're so weird," Mowgli says.

"You have no idea. So your parents showed you cubs the whole kingdom did they?" Scar says.

"Everything," the boys say together.

"They didn't show what's beyond that rise of the Northern border?" Scar asks.

As soon as Bagheera heard that he thought, 'Why would Scar even mention that place, unless, no he wouldn't, would he?' Simba says, "Well no."

"Mom and Dad said we can't go there," Mowgli adds as they sit down staring at the ground.

"And they're absolutely right, it's far too dangerous, only the bravest lions have gone there," Scar lies.

'Brave lions, Scar's up to something, I better wait till the boys finish talking with him to talk to Sarabi' Bagheera thinks. "Well we're brave," Simba says.

"Yeah, what's out th-," Mowgli says before being cut off by Scar saying, "I'm sorry young ones I just can't tell you."

"Why not," the boys say, getting more curious.

"Boys, boys, I'm only looking out for the wellbeing of two of my three favorite nephews," Scar says.

"Uncle Scar, you only have three nephews," Mowgli says.

"All the more reason for me to be protective. An elephant graveyard is no place for the young royals. Oops," Scar says as if he didn't mean to slip it, but Bagheera knew otherwise.

"An elephant what?" Simba asks.

The boys look at each other and Mowgli says, "Wow."

"Oh dear, I've said too much. Well I suppose you boys would have found out sooner or later. Being so clever and all. Just do me one favor, promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place," Scar says, trying to play caring and gentle.

The boys look at each other and say to Scar, "No problem."

"There's good lads. You two run along now and have fun, and remember, it's our little secret," Scar says as the boys run off and he turns around with a smile.

Bagheera knew he had to warn Sarabi before the boys got into danger, and soon he heads off to where Sarabi had taken the rest of the family. Little did he know, Mowgli was sort of putting two and two together. As the boys were walking Mowgli asks, "Are we really gonna do this? I mean we would be breaking our promise to Mother."

"I know, but it just sounds so cool," Simba says.

"Yeah but, something just seems a little out of place. It almost sounded like he wanted us to go," Mowgli says.

"So what if he did, that means he wants us to prove our bravery," Simba Says.

"Maybe, but what if he knows something we don't and he doesn't want to tell us, he just seemed a little off today," Mowgli says.

"You know now that you mention it, He did seem a little weirder then normal today, maybe it's just our minds playing tricks on us," Simba says.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Come on let's go get our brother and sisters and Nala to show them," they started running off to where their mother was giving Kula a bath at the moment. Little did they know, Bagheera had told her what happened, confirming their suspicions.

Once they got there the boys say, "Hey guys."

"Hey Simba, Hey Mowgli," the other cubs say.

"Hey we just heard about this great place," Simba says.

"Yeah, around the waterhole," Mowgli says.

"There is no need to try and fool your own mother boys. I had Bagheera follow you to where Scar was and he told me about your conversation with him. Scar knew you two would be too excited not to take a look, so that's why he told you about it, so all of you would get hurt or maybe even killed. Now you boys are not in trouble, but until your dad gets back and we sort things out, all of you cubs will stay here with me, understood?" Sarabi says.

The cubs nod and Simba asks, "Mom, if Uncle Scar knew we would get hurt, why would he tell us."

"Because... Even though he is your uncle, he never wanted any of you around. He was next in line to acend the throne, until all you cubs came about. He's been hating his royal family ever scince, even though he didn't show it. He told you about that place so he could have those mangy hyenas kill all of you. That's why I had you promise me not to ever go there. Now, you were tempted to break that promise but you haven't, and I hope you continue to do so," Sarabi says.

The cubs nod and Simba and Mowgli were actually relieved rather then angry that Bagheera had followed them. "I knew my gut was telling me something was off," Mowgli says.

"Yeah, mine to, but I ignored it," Simba said.

"That is actually instinct little ones. You should trust it more often," Sarabi says.

"But not always," Bagheera adds, remembering when he found Mowgli in the river and luckily not obeying it.

"Now it's time for your bath Simba, and Mowgli yours is right after" Sarabi says.

Simba and Mowgli groan, knowing full well they couldn't escape bath time and had just gave their mother their word they would stay close.

Soon Simba finishes his bath, and Mowgli's is next. As he receives his bath, they all hear the footsteps of their dad, and he comes to greet them. Sarabi and Bagheera tell him of Scar's treason.

******End of chapter three. Hope you like it. Scar will be banished soon, the hyenas will betray him and he will join up with Shere Khan, the tiger. Good thing Bagheera was able to warn Sarabi before her cubs got hurt, or worse killed by hyenas. I know the hyenas were the main enemies aside from Scar in The Lion King, but I am putting a twist with Shere Khan and Scar as partners and try to be more focused on the two main villans of both movies. I might throw Kaa into the mix. Please read and review, I'll Update as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Savannah Book **

**Mowgli the man cub among Lions**

**chapter four**

"My own brother betrays me. This is a serious offence. He may already know that we know. Sarabi I'm going to need you and the cubs to stay at Pride Rock for the time being. We can't risk any of you getting hurt if Scar tries something," Mufasa says.

"Of course dear, come on little ones, let's get back to the cave. Sarafina, you and Nala are free to join us if you wish," Sarabis says.

"That would probably be wise right now. There's no telling if he has annything against me or my daughter. Since you and I are friends, he just might. Let's get to the cave," Sarafina says.

Sarabi nods and they both hurry the cubs to the cave. "I'll go and fetch Baloo and he and I will go with you. You may need our help if Scar has anyone behind him," Bagheera says.

Mufasa nods and says, "Thank you old friend."

They soon head off after getting Baloo and go to banish Scar. Meanwhile at the cave, Sarabi was making sure that everyone who was in the cave knew about Scar's treason. Everyone was in shock. They had been suspicious of him, but never knew he would go to such extremes to rid of the royal cubs, leading them to assume that he would kill of any of the other cubs as well. "I'm still shocked that Uncle Scar didn't like any of us," Mowgli says.

"Me too Bro," Simba says.

"I know it's a lot to take in cubs, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. The point is now we can be rid of him so we don't have to worry about him hurting any of you or the other cubs. I don't know what I would do if any of you got hurt," Sarabi hurt.

"Was Uncle Scar always so cold hearted mom?" Rhea says.

"Not always Rhea. He actually used to be a fun loving cub like all of you are. After your grandfather Ahadi told him was not fit to be a king, Ahadi slashed his own son for not being strong like his brother. That's how he got his scar. Ahadi was soon killed after your grandmother saw what had happened, and she needed to keep the pride safe, 'Great Kings' rest her soul. We all tried to keep Scar high spirited, but he start secluding himself from everyone believing we were doing it out of pity and not out of friendship. That's why he is who he is today, and there is no way to change him now," Sarabi says.

"Do you think he would have gone after Nala, Chumvi, Malka and Tojo?" Tama asked.

"There is a good possibility that those were his intentions Tama. But we don't have to worry about that after your father, Baloo and Bagheera are through with him, We'll just wait till your father returns, and depending on how Scar reacts we might let you go play," Sarabi says, hoping for the best.

Once the sun had set, Mufasa walks in after talking with Baloo and Bagheera and Sarabi asks, "How did your meeting with Scar go Honey?"

"Not good I'm afraid. I have a feeling he will return. Maybe not for a while, but I don't think we have seen the end of him," Mufasa says.

"Tell me what happened after the cubs are asleep dear," Sarabi says, knowing he may have to mention something that would offend Mowgli.

After the cubs had dinner, they were soon fast asleep. Sarabi walks outside with Mufasa and asks what happened.

_Flashback_

"Scar, we need to talk," Mufasa says.

"Why Mufasa, to what do I owe the.." Scar says before being cut off by Mufasa.

"Enough Scar, I know of your treason against your family, and it will not go unpunished," Mufasa says.

"What are you talking about?" Scar says, trying to act as if he didn't know.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Today, you told my sons Mowgli and Simba about the Elephant Graveyard."

"Yes, I told them not to go there," Scar says hoping Mufasa would buy into it.

"But you knew they were too adventurous to not want to take a look. Luckily, my friend Bagheera had seen and heard your entire conversation. I wish I didn't have to do this but, Scar you are here by banished from the Pridelands, and are never to return. As of now your family bond to me will not grant you access to the pridelands. If you ever come near me or my family again, you will be put to death," Mufasa says.

"Mark my words Mufasa you will pay for this. You won't be able to protect that filthy little man cub, Mowgli, you call your son. He has not right to be among lions, and your cubs will fair no better then him," Scar says.

"Mowgli has just as much a right to be called my son as do any of his brothers and sisters. He will always have more a right then you to dwell in the Pridelands. Now get out of here! Before I have to take more extreme measures," Mufasa says and roars at his brother.

Scar cringes a little and says, "You haven't seen the last of me dear brother, One day I will return, and I won't be alone. Be warned."

Soon Scar runs off. Once they get to Pride Rock Bagheera says, "Mufasa, that must have been the hardest thing you've ever had to do. You have my full support in helping protect Mowgli. and I'm sure the pride will offer their support."

"They already have, the day Mowgli arrived the whole pride vowed they would protect him, even though he was a man cub. He touched everyones heart, except Scar's. But for now we won't have to worry about him," Mufasa says.

"Well you have my full support too your majesty, and Bagheera and I will let the animals of the Pridelands know of Scar's treason and have them on alert of any knowledge of his presence, should he return," Baloo says.

"Right you are you are Baloo," Bagheera says.

"Thank you both. You are true friends, and I know you will be a big help to the cubs in the future," Mufasa says.

"No problem sire, it's the least we can do," Baloo says and Bagheera nods in agreement.

They soon walk off as Mufasa heads into the cave of Pride Rock.

_End of flashback_

"Well I hope we don't see him for a long, long time. I fear for every single cubs safety form Scar," Sarabi says.

Mufasa replies, "They'll be alright dear. The cubs are smart, though they may be deceived once in a while, they figure it out in time. And besides, the pride would never let anything happen to any of them, especially Mowgli, since he is the most vulnerable."

Sarabi smiles, knowing Mufasa was right, and they soon walk into the cave and sleep beside their children. Mufasa would have the hardest time sleeping worrying about his brother.

**End of chapter four. Hope you like it. Scar has been banished and the Pridelands have been warned of Scar's treason. Mufasa must ever watchful of his brothers return for the sake of all the cubs in the pride. I know I said I would use two new original names in this story for Mowgli's and Simba's sisters, but could only come up with one, which was Rhea. All the other names belong to the Lion King, and I do not own any of the Lion king Characters, just OC's. I know Tama was also another friend of Simba's and she was Malka's sister I believe, but I chose to use her as another one of Simba's and Mowgli's sisters. Cumvi, Malka and Tojo will be in the story as well, I'll leave their fathers unknown. I might have Zira in later chapters. Please read and review, I'll update when I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Savannah Book **

**Mowgli the man cub among Lions**

**chapter five**

The Pride was still fast asleep as the sun peaked over the horizon when all of the sudden they hear someone say, "Hut two three four, keep it up two three four. Hut two three four."

"Huh, what was that?" Mowgli asks as he and his siblings wake up from the sudden outburst.

"Oh no. The dawn patrol again," Sarabi says with tiredness in her voice.

Mowgli tries to get back to sleep, as do Simba and the others, but just as they are about to let dreamland take over once more they hear the voice say again, "Company sound off!"

"Company halt!" The voice sound a little while later.

Mufasa had enough and went outside and yells, "Will you be quiet Colonel Hathy! The young ones are trying to sleep! They can't sleep with you marching around and giving orders so loudly!"

"Oh, your majesty, I didn't realize Pride Rock was so close," Colonel Hathy says inocently.

"Have you forgotten when I told you to keep your marching a good distance from Pride Rock?" Mufasa asks impatiently.

"Of course not sire. An elephant never forgets," Colonel Hathy says.

"Well could you please take marching somewhere else, quietly?" Mufasa ask, too late to realize his mistake.

"Of course sire. Company, Forward, Silent March!" Colonel Hathy orders, making Mufasa cover his ears, and the elephants march away.

Mufasa then sighs in relief as he walks back into the cave and lies down with the rest of his family to catch a few more hours of sleep. Mowgli and Simba fell asleep last but didn't sleep long once Sarabi nudges them awake. "Time to get up cubs," she says.

They all stretch and are soon up and about, as is the rest of the pride. They go to play outside when Sarabi stops them and says, "You all will have to stick close to me today. Let's head to the water hole little ones."

"Can we come too?" Nala asks as she Chumvi Malka and Tojo all come up to them.

"Of course you can," Sarabi says as she sees Sarafina walk up to them as well.

"Well let's not wait around all day then. To the water hole," Sarafina says.

They all run to the water hole and start to play in the shallow area splashing each other.

Sarabi and Sarafina watch the cubs with a smile, knowing that the cubs were safe and would work well together. They look at each other and Sarafina says, "It's great seeing all the cubs play together, and they treat Mowgli as if he wasn't human. I just hope he makes the right decision when the time comes."

"He will Sarafina. Although he may not have been born into our world, He has been raised in it. His spirit is that of a lions, and when the time comes to make one of the most important decisions of his life, we will accept his judgment. For now, he's far better off enjoying his life among us. If and when he does ask 'the question', I or Mufasa will let him know, because it would be wrong to keep that truth from him, and not letting him know may make us lose him. I would never want that for my son," Sarabi says.

"Nor I, and you are right he should know once has asked. I just hope he will decide for who he is, not what he is," Sarafina says.

"I'm sure he will Sarafina, He is a smart little one and he will always be my son, and I will love him no matter what he chooses," Sarabi says.

Sarafina smiles and looks at the cubs once more with Sarabi as Simba and Mowgli tackle Chumvi and Tojo. All the cubs laugh and play until they hear, "So, these are the cubs Scar told us about, and was promising to us."

The cubs then see three Hyenas approaching them. Sarabi and Sarafina immediately jump in front of them and Sarafina says, "Get out of here, before we do something that you'll regret."

"Relax dear queen, we are just here tell you that we no longer serve Scar and he is on his way to find someone who will help him. And there is only one animal that I can recall who hates man cubs just as much as him. Sheer Khan the tiger," the hyena says.

Sarabi and Sarafina are drawn back a second and then Sarabi says, "Why should we trust your word? You probably just want to hunt in our lands without My mate chasing you away."

"We just came to warn you. We are going to be leaving with our clan to a safer place then our home for we know Scar will probably remind Sheer Khan what we did to him once. We are no match for that tiger now. We bid you farewell and good luck, especially to your son, the man cub."

Sarabi looks at the Hyena with narrow eyes as they take their leave and run away. "Do you think we can trust them?" Sarafina asks.

"I'm not sure, but if Scar has indeed gone to Sheer Khan and they are going to work together we best prepare ourselves. I'll tell my mate and let him know of the potential danger. Can you take the cubs back to Pride Rock?" Sarabi asks.

"Of course Sarabi," Sarafina says.

Soon Sarabi is off to tell Mufasa as Sarafina gets the cubs back to Pride Rock. She soon finds Mufasa and tells him what the Hyenas have told her. Mufasa would not have believed them had they not gone up and disappeared, but to think of Sheer Khan sent a shiver down his spine. He finally says, "Well, if what the hyenas say is true, then we'll be in for quite a fight, but Sheer Khan is a long ways away from here, and to reach him can take years, if not a couple decades, and is dangerous. Unless Scar has found a way to get there and back so soon then that would remarkable. Let's head back to Pride Rock and explain that we have a lot of work to do to prepare for Scar's return. I know Scar is not one to give up easily, and will keep going until he has set his plan in motion."

"I know what you mean," Sarabi says.

They soon head back to Pride Rock to greet their children but there is something else they will have to take care of before organizing a plan to stop Scar and Sheer Khan.

**End of Chapter Five, hope you like it. Scar has now gone to Sheer Khan and is bent on gaining the thrown, even if he has to wait for years to do it. Thought I would throw some of Colonel Hathy's ordering about into this chapter and yes some lines from the movies have been thrown in so I don't own those lines or any of the characters from the movies. I also thought I would leave a cliff hanger for next chapter. Please review, I'll update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Savannah Book **

**Mowgli the man cub among Lions**

**chapter six**

Sarabi and Mufasa walk into the cave and see all the pride sisters and the cubs. But someone was missing, and that was Mowgli and Sarafina. "Simba, where is Mowgli?" Sarabi asks.

"He's on top of pride rock mom, I asked if I could go with, but he said he wanted to be alone, then he walked out. Aunt Sarafina followed him, I'm guessing she wants to make sure he's okay. I don't know why he wants to be alone, we usually go everywhere together," Simba says.

Sarabi and Mufasa then realized why he wanted to be alone. Sarabi told Mufasa to stay with the rest of the cubs while she goes to find Mowgli. She then climbs up to the tip of Pride Rock and see's Sarafina crouched down. She comes next to her and asks quietly, "Sarafina, what's going on up here?"

"Mowgli said he wanted to be by himself up here. I merely followed him to make sure would not hurt himself. He's been sitting there for quite a while, it seems he's thinking why he looks different from all of us," Sarafina says.

"Well I'll talk to him to see what's on his mind. I think this is a Mother-son conversation, so do you think you could..." Sarabi was cut off as Sarafina says, "It's no trouble Sarabi, I'll leave you two be, besides, Nala is probably wondering where I am and what I'm doing. I'll probably have my own conversation with her. I hope this turns out for the best."

"As do I, and thank you for giving us some privacy, I'll tell you how it went later," Sarabi says.

Sarafina nods and soon heads off. Sarabi then walks up into Mowgli's view and says as she grabs his attention, "Mowgli, are you all right? You seem a bit troubled honey."

Once he had noticed her presence and stands up as he says, "Oh, mommy, I-I was just thinking."

"About what dear?" Sarabi ask, knowing the answer.

Mowgli knew his mother was not one who could be lied to, because she'd see right through it, so he says, "Well... I just keep thinking why I look so different from everyone else. And why do some call me man cub? I want to know what I am."

"Well Mowgli, you'll want to sit down for this story I'm about to tell you," Sarabi says.

Mowgli comes and sits between her paws and listens. She then tells him, "Mowgli, the truth is your not a lion, you're a man cub, but that does not make you any different from us. All the animals in this world are connected. We share the same sun, the same moon, the same sky, even though we all look different on the outside, we are very much the same on the inside. You were found by us when you were only a baby, for your original mother and father had died, from what Baloo and Bahgeera have told us. Mufasa and I became your parents the day we found you, to us you have the spirit of a lion, and the heart of one. Just because you look different from us doesn't mean you are not one of us. I am your mother, and Mufasa is your father, and you will always be our son and you siblings will always be your brothers and sisters. The bond between us is much more then blood and skin. The love we have for you and your sibblings is something that nothing can never be taken away. The Great Kings of the past try to make all animals see that, even your devil of an uncle. They are very mysterious in what they do, but even your fahter and I don't question that you came to us for a reason. One day you'll have to find out what that is, and make an important decision, but not tonight okay, not for a while," Sarabi says.

Mowgli let out a soft giggle and says, "Thank you mom, thanks for helping me understand, I'll never leave our family. I love you all too much. I just hope that everyone likes me for who I am, not what am."

"Trust me Mowgli, they do, and they always will," Sarabi says smiling, knowing her son thinks a lot like her (Like mother, like son) and thankful he understands and says he won't leave them, but that was for now.

"Now lets get you back down to the cave, your probably tired after coming up here by yourself," Sarabi says.

He couldn't argue, for she was right, luckily, he found a some sharp rocks, like claws that helped him to climb and he showed them to Sarabi, who was impressed to say the least. She then lowers her self to let Mowgli climb on. He soon is on her back and they head down to the cave. Once they had entered the cave, Simba and all his other siblings come rushing to greet him. He gets off Sarabi's back and goes to play with them for a bit, while Sarabi tells Mufasa what happened. Mufasa was thankful that his son was understanding, and knew it would serve him well in the future. They spoke of a plan to stop Sheer Khan an Scar from destroying their family and the Pride. They also thought it best to train the cubs so they would be prepared for Sheer Khan and Scar's arrival. Soon Sarabi said it was bedtime, and found Mowgli and Simba already asleep. Chuckling she Carefully grabbed Mowgli and set him next to his siblings, and then went to grab Simba to lay him beside Mowgli. Neither had awoken, for their mother knew how to carry them so gently, they wouldn't even notice. Soon all the cubs are asleep along with the grownups, and Sarabi was the last one up as she looks down at Mowgli and Simba, knowing the two of them will easily rise to any challenge together, and their bond could not be broken. Even though all their siblings shared a close bond Simba and Mowgli had something that seemed closer. She keeps thinking about this as she soon falls asleep as well. There was one cub who would have a rough night though, and he was sleeping right next to her and Simba.

**End of Chapter Six. Hope you like it. Well Mowgli knows what he is now, and he will have to make a decision sometime in the future. But for right now, he stay with his family. It doesn't seem he'll be sleeping good tonight though. Hopefully Sarabi can calm him down. Sorry about the long wait. I had a lot of things I had to do, I had no time to continue. I'll update as soon as I can. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Savannah Book **

**Mowgli the man cub among Lions**

**chapter seven**

As the pride slept, Mowgli started to toss and turn in his sleep.

_In the dream_

_Mowgli was outside of Pride Rock some distance away. The sky went dark and and the moon lit. Mowgli turned around to see he was all alone. "Simba, Mheetu, Rhea, Kula, Tama, Mom? Where is everybody?" Mowgli asked himself._

_"They all have abandoned you," a voice said, which sounded all to familiar, yet menacing at the same time. Mowgli turned around to see it was Scar._

_"Like the should have done when you were a baby. I knew they would do it sooner or later. Now I can finish you off with my friend here," Scar said._

_Mowgli saw another figure, but could not make out what he looked like all he could make out were red eyes. "I knew I could take my revenge sooner or later," the other voice said._

_"No, No mom wouldn't leave me," Mowgli said trying to reassure himself._

_"She already has," Scar says._

_"Little one come this way," Said a deep unfamiliar voice._

_Mowgli looked behind him and saw a two legged figure beckoning him. He didn't know why, but felt it was his only hope and ran. As he ran he saw Scar and the other four legged figure chasing him. He kept running and got close to the two legged figure. As he got behind him, the two legged figure used some sort of light that shined like the sun. it made Scar and the other figure back off and run. The figure turn to Mowgli and asks, "Are you okay young one? You should not be out here alone."_

_"I wasn't alone I was with my family and then I was out here," Mowgli says._

_"Well where do you live?" the figure asks._

_"At Pride Rock," Mowgli says as he points to his home._

_"That's where the lions are, you live with lions?" the figure asks._

_Mowgli nods. "Well why don't you take me to them so I can meet them," the figure says._

_"Okay," Mowgli says._

_He soon leads the figure to the den where his family is. "Mowgli, where were you? I was beginning to worry dear," Sarabi says._

_"I'm okay mom, he walked me home," Mowgli says pointing at the two legged figure._

_"And I am so very glad you led me here," as he pulls out something that Mowgli did not know what it was, yet felt it was dangerous. He didn't know why, but he jumped in front of his mother. Once he did, he saw a flash, heard a bang and was on the ground feeling some sort of pain in his chest. His mother then attacks the two legged figure and he vanishes. She then comes over to Mowgli and keeps saying his name as everything starts to go black._

_End of the dream_

"Mowgli," Sarabi says.

Mowgli finally wakes up and was panting heavily feeling a cold sweat. He looks at his mother at him very concerned. He hugs her tightly, crying into her chest. Sarabi then says as she nuzzles him, "It's okay my little one, it was just a dream. It's over now. I'm here, don't worry."

"It w-was so s-scary mom, I was all al-lone and... and Uncle S-Scar was b-back. He... he said a-all of you d-didn't want m-me anym-more, and h-he was w-with an-nother c-creature," Mowgli says through his crying.

"H-he w-wanted r-revenge. I-I ran when I h-heard s-someone and h-he told m-me to f-follow him a-and then t-told me to b-bring him h-here and... and t-then he t-tried to h-hurt y-you," Mowgli finished still crying into his mother's fur.

Sarabi says as she wraps her right foreleg around him,"Shhhhhh, calm down, calm down. I would never leave you by yourself honey. And your devil of an uncle is not going to be around to scare you. Whatever else you saw was just your mind playing tricks on you. It's happened to all of us, trust me. The pride will never abandon you, okay. They will always be here for you, and you will always have them as friends and family. We love you too much to ever leave you or your siblings behind. Remember, we may get disappointed in your actions, but we will never stop loving you. Your family is your strength, and you are theirs. If separate, we have no strength left."

Mowgli looks at his mother and smiles a bit while wiping away his tears. "Now how about we get some sleep. Your brothers and sisters don't want you tired when they ask you to play, okay?" Sarabi ask smiling in a motherly manner.

"Okay," he says, noticing it was still nightfall.

He fell asleep right in between his mother's arms and she chuckled a little before nuzzling him, licking his cheek and saying, "Sweet dreams my little one. Sweet dreams."

For the rest of the night Mowgli slept peacefully for the night preparing to play the very next day. When the sun had been up for and hour and the pride had started to wake. Sarabi was about to move herself when she realize Mowgli was still sleeping in between her legs. The site had reminded her of when he was just a baby crawling around trying to explore and her always have to grab him to keep him out of trouble. As he slept Simba had noticed Mowgli was sleeping with their mother and was about to wake him when Sarabi told the rest of her cubs to let him sleep. She told them that he had a rough night and was in need of some extra sleep. They all understood and everyone besides Simba had headed off to go play. Sarabi asks, "Simba, why don't you go and play with the rest of your siblings and your friends?"

"I want to wait for Mowgli. He and I go everywhere together. I'm not about to leave my brother hanging," Simba said with determination.

Sarabi chuckled and says, "Alright, I never can seem to split you two up anyways, but it could be a while before he wakes up," Sarabi says.

"I think I can manage to wait for my brother to wake, besides I don't like coming up with new ideas without Mowgli," Simba says.

Sarabi merely smiles at Simba, knowing it was more then likely that he would be a fine ruler for the Pridlands with Mowgli by his side to help him as king, but lately she had been thinking that it may be better to have their cubs all rule together rather then one ruling alone. True it was not traditional in a sense, but other prides had done it before. For some it seemed to work out for the best, others not so much, but she figured it could be worth the shot and would talk to Mufasa about it when he got back from his rounds. Soon Sarabi felt Mowgli stirring between her paws as he was waking up she nuzzles him and says, "Wake up sleepy head."

"(Yawn) No, I want to sleep," Mowgli argued.

This made Sarabi chuckle and she looked at Simba who smiled back and she started to tickle Mowgli's sweet spot. He broke out in laughter and says, "Okay, okay, ha-ha-ha, I'm up, ha-ha-ha-ha, uncle, uncle, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, Simba, help me-he-he-he."

Simba then starts tickling their mother and she brakes out in laughter. Simba and Mowgli then have a tickle fest with their mother and she says, "Hey no fair, ha-ha-ha, this is two against one, ha-ha-ha, I surrender, I surrender, ha-ha-ha."

Soon the boys felt she had enough and stopped. As Sarabi catches her breath she says, "How about you boys go catch up with your brother and sisters."

The boys nod and Mowgli asks "Can we go play in the oasis today mom?"

"Yeah, we haven't gone there in a while," Simba says.

"Alright, but be sure to find Baloo and Bagheera before you do, I don't want to find out you didn't go with them and then they show up with out the six of you and your friends," Sarabi says.

"We won't go without them mom, promise," Mowgli said, remembering a few tiimes they did go alone and nearly got lost.

"Good, now I have to go help with the hunt, so I'll see you all later tonight," Sarabi says.

"Okay bye mom," Simba and Mowgli says as they head out of the den.

Soon they grab their siblings and friends and go off to find Baloo and Bagheera to head to the oasis. Little did they know that there was something in the oasis they would bump into.

**End of chapter seven, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting for a new chapter. I was working on my other stories and work kept me busy. So Mowgli's** **nightmare gave him quite a fright and his mother comforted him. And come the next morning they had a tickle fest. So who or what is it that will bump into in the oasis? Can you guess? You could be right. You'll just have to wait till the next chapter. Hope I didn't disappoint, and I will update soon. Till then you all rock and please read review, and no flames please.**


End file.
